powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jurassic Surge
Power Rangers Jurassic Surge is a Power Rangers fanfic. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis A long long time ago dinosaurs rule the earth. But everything changed, when evil aliens wiped out all the dinosaurs, until Lord Gouma sealed them away in the South Pole during the dawn of the ice age. Now the aliens are free, and resume their invasion. Lord Gouma selected five brave teens who can stop the invaders with the power of the dinosaurs as Power Rangers Jurassic Surge. Characters Rangers Power of the Dinosaurs! Allies *Power Rangers: GB *Power Rangers Time Pirates Civilians *Sean's sensei *Ms.Montez *Taylor *Allo *Niki *Pro.Bucketham *Mikey *Candace Jones *Emily Mayen *Linda Lee *Sammy *Benjamin *Cece Duncen Masstion Empire *Lord Khaos *General Ragulus *Neptone *Canderilla *Luckyroo *Wolfbera *Urglens **Giant Urglens *Cambra *Monsters Arsenal *Jurassic Morpher *Dino Batteries *Triassic Cannon **Spin Blaster/Jurassic Blaster **Dino Sword *Kentro Sword **Tyranna Shoter ***Tyranna Fang ***Para Shoter ****Stegoratra slash ***Setgo Shield ***Valrator slasher ***Tricera Drill *Spirit Hammer *Ptera Blade *Lightning Sword **Gold Lightning Sword *Deino Grounder *Iron-Basher Fist *Plesio Rocket *Spinorang *Tyranno Carnival **Carnival Blaster *Feather Sword Vehichle *DeinoChaser Cycle *Cretaco Cycle Zords *Colossusaurus Megazord **Wingurassic Force Megazord ***Jurassic Force Megaozord ****Tyranno Zord ****Stego Zord ****Tricera Zord *Raptor Zord *Para Zord *Ankylo Zord *Pachy Zord *Thunderdon Megazord **Pterano Zord *Plesio Megazord **Plesio Zord ***Tyranno Zord ***Pachy Zord *Mase-o-saurues Megazord *Cretaceous Megazord **Spino Zord **Ankylo Zord **Pachy Zord *Brachium Zord **Gitanium Megazord Teaser Episodes Man Article: Jurassic Force Episodes. #'Dawn of the Rangers Part 1' - Lord Gouma call out five teens with battery power of the dinosaurs to stop the evil from taken over the earth as: Power Rangers Jurassic Surge. #'Dawn of the Rangers Part 2' - April & Ian start making friends with Rex, Rex learned from Diego & Sean that the dino batteries can also summon Tyranno Fang when his in battle mode. Lord Gouma want Rex, April & Ian to combine their zords to formed Jurassic Force Megazord. #'Sword Motions' - Rex witness Sean's swordmanship and went to see Sean's when he was captured by Prisgon and he captured most angry people for Ragulus more powerful & stronger. At the end Diego stole the dino battery #13. #'Black to light' - Diego took the dino batteries until he encounter with the Phantom Raven who was his worst nightmare seance he was a kid. Diego tried defeating him with Kentro batterie but it back fire, Rex & Gouma followed Diego to the bicker gangs & they want him to change his ways but somehow their not only one being followed when the Urglens attack the bicker's bar. At the end Diego gone to his black coat and he quite the bicker gang. #'Tooth-decade' - The Rangers try out the powers of the new Dino Batteries but Diego went to try cake bakery place but it was a set up by Canderilla & Luckyroo but there monster acting funny and got berserk and gave the people terrible toothache. Stephen tried to get Diego to the dentist but Diego is scared of the dentist. At the end April's cousin Owen came to see her then they were attack by the Ankylo Zord that is being controlled by a monster. #'Stop the Crisis' - The Rangers search the city for Ankylo Zord that controlled by Violent Virus from inside the Dino Batterie, Violent Virus team up with Canderilla to infect the people with Canderilla's song. Owen want to help with his cousin but Lord Gouma need him to wait until it's time, April found the way to get the monster out of the Dino Batterie and then Owen became Jurassic Ranger Cyan. At the end Lord Khaos hold a Dino Batterie #6:Pteranodon. #'Awaken from the Island' - Lord Gouma & Rex went to island to find Rex's jem stone that belongs from his dad but Lord Khaos followed them and attack. Meanwhile the Rangers start to argue because they were blamed by Urglens were change by a monster. Lord Khaos awaken the Pterano Zord and gave the Dino Batterie to Ragulus. #'Be A Maze' - Ian made a promise to mom and her son to have fun at the fair but when they get lost in the Fun house Mirrior that was a maze by the Mazeger is willing to get people lost in the maze and make them sad. Gouma found Pterano Zord but the barier is blocking it. At the end Ragulus retreted and chage the Dino Batterie for next battle. #'Thunder Hero Within Part 1' - Ragulus call out Pterano Zord and a strike in the city, Gouma fight Ragulus and manage to put a crack in Ragulus' armour. While the take on his Thunderdon Megazord Ragulus' face is cracked open & Lord Gouma know who he is he one of his fellow warriors from the past: Tai. Lord Khaos knew something will go wrong so he create a monster from the leftover emotion gages, and capturing Stephen & April #'Thunder Hero Within Part 2' - Ragulus rejoin with his armour and trapping Tai but the Rangers escape and think of the way to free Tai and freeing Stephen & April. Lord Khaos create another Cambra, to keep the prisoners trapped until they escape, then Diego & Rex figure out away to stop Pterano Zord and freeing Tai from Ragulus. Lord Gouma and Own try combine there powers to restored the #6 Pteranodon Batterie and finally free Tai then Tai transform into Jurassic Ranger Gold. #'Canderilla's Concert' - Canderilla turn human sining pop star and use her monster to take pice of there spin and have them to love her. April have to find away to get her friends out of it, Tai is not use being in the 21st century and getting strange felling to April. #'Past enemy's' - Tai worst enemy has return and it was all part of Ragulus plan to lure Tai & Rex into a trap were they can't morph. Lord Gouma and the other Rangers find a way to rescue them so they need to combine their zords to take out the monsters. #'Sword,love,Scissor' - Sean want to try out his sword skills for Tai but he can't master one sword move that his master have learn from. Neptone sent a monster to cut the relationships from people, Sean found someone falling in love for him. #'R for Ragulus Revenge & Roboto' - Ian willing to help Rex to solve the mystery of his gem so he take him to his old friend Professor Bucketham is scientist with robotic tech and discovery, but Ragulus sends two Cambra's and his plan to take a robot as his new vessel. #'Battle Mode #12 Part 1 '- Canderilla use her monster to take control the people with her treasure monster to find jewel, gold & Diamonds for Neptone's collection. Diego knows that Neptone has his family gem's that mach Rex's Gem stone, Rex,Tai & April trap and about to be crush by the monster's heavy tablets. Diego thought of use the mysterious power from Dino Batterie #12. #'Battle Mode #12 Part 2' - With Rex,April & Tai running out of air an about to be crush Sean,Tai & Owen went to try to save them but Diego want to fight on his own with the new weapon from Batterie #12: Deino Grounder #'Hard-Fu Kung-Fu Part 1' - With Masstion Empire getting stronger and there hard monster very strong and the Rangers can't defeat it. When a Jurassic Gray Ranger name:Ivan the Shaolin Warrior is hear to teach the Rangers the strengthen from within just like Tai did, At the end the 5 rangers gotten their inner strengthen but Rex can't so Ivan took his Morpher and made him quite the team. #'Hard-Fu Kung-Fu Part 2' - Rex want Ivan to give him another chance but Ivan willing give a chance by testing him in the woods alone. Lord Khaos power up Combat Comet, Rex finally pass Ivan test and unleashed his inner strengthen and they beat Combat Comet and Ivan call out his Pachy Zord to formed: Jurassic Force Megazord Kung-Fu Mode. #'Cutes thing in the World '- Tai try to help the kids from the Orphans to get the kids to a new home but the kids got abaned from there new family when fallen for the cutes baby monster. But Tai can't rezest the baby monster that she was too cute to fight. #'Street to the Moon ' - Lord Khaos create the seeds of life and he revived the three best monsters to strike the Rangers down, then the Rangers gotten helped from a new Jurassic Violet Ranger who is a scientist that made the Rangers's weapons & his willing to take them to his secret base. #'Ultimate Battle Part 1' - Van & Violet try out transforming in Jurassic Violet rangers while their gramps is in the hospital, lord Khaos begins the next faze of his plans and sent Violent Virus to dumped the energy from the McGrowther into the city's water sapplay while Frostcier and the gang finds the secret base were Plesio Zord. Lord Khaos brought out his giant Protero Plant and re-generated into Plotachues-saura. #'Ultimate Battle Part 2' - With Plotachues-saura gone out of control Lord Khaos needed him to control his power, Viollet and Van escape from their base caolape but Van got hurt when they escape. Rex found them get away from Neptone and others but Lord Khaos & Ragulus returns and gain full control of Plotachues-saura, Violet found a way to defeat it is to combine with Tyranno Zord, Pachy Zord & Plesio Zord to form: Mase-o-Saurus Megazord. #'Three ghost for price of soul' - The Rangers getting ready to celebrate for victory, Violet thinks she'll become a ranger but she still thinking about while going to party. When three ghost monster came back they planed to take revenge on the Power Rangers. #'Violet's First Fight '- Violet thinks about being Ranger but she cries until Frostcier set up a plan to freeze everyone when they tears up and Neptone went hard buildup was destroyed along with the rangers. Rex and April tried to get Violet to her to be brave, so she break out the ice and she become Jurassic Violet Ranger and she joined the team. At the end Luckyroo & Canderilla have no choice to runaway but a worm hole just snatch them up and back into Masstion Empire base witch means the Masstion Empire has survived. #'Ruff Nightmare's' - It's been one month scene's the rangers last battle but now it seems Luckyroo is infiltrating the rangers dreams with some help with Sheeply to make the rangers tried to fight, the Rangers must stay awake or else the dreams will come back to them. At the end Rangers sirounded Luckyroo when Masstion Empire has return and Lord Khaos shows the Masstion has fuse with his hands and Lord Khaos now come up with a plan is to fight the Rangers with fire with fire. #'Power Rangers the Musical Part 1' - Lord Khaos create a brainwashing D Batterie and awaken one of Lord Gouma fellow followers and create machine that trap the entire would in a musical number with Canderilla's sining, then Rex won eight row tickets to musical pop stars that happens to be Rex's old child hood friends: Candace Star. Two Candace Star's back-up singers have disappear until they grab Candace and brought Cambra's & urglen's attack the concert. Rex's rescue Candace until they were attack by Lord Gouma's first Ranger: Jurassic Indigo Ranger. #'Power Rangers the Musical Part 2' - Jurassic Indigo Ranger beating the Rangers and took Candace voice to make the Evil Dino Batteri. Lord Gouma told the Rangers the story about the Indigo Ranger that he was the first Ranger i in the battle of Masstion Empire in the song, he thought that the last battle that he sacrifice himself when Gouma froze the palace. Rex and the Rangers saw the a new zord heading toward the city:Spino Zord. #'Power Rangers the Musical Part 3' - The Ranges brought there Zords and fight Spino Zord and Jurassic Indigo Ranger, and then the Jurassic Indigo Ranger now steal two Dino Batteries's Ankylo Zord & the Pachy Zord to combine his zord into: Cretaceous Megazord. The Rangers use the Wingurassic Force Megazord to hold it off while Jurassic Red Ranger tried to fight Indigo Ranger from the inside, he manage to teleported Candace and her singers out of there but he gotten down but his never giving up he use his power to make the two Tyranno Batteries into W Batterie and take out Indigo Ranger but his really being control brainwashed by the D Batterie Monster. At the end Jurassic Red defeated the D Batterie Monster along musical machine and save Indigo Ranger out could & went to the concert. #'Hate No more' - Jurassic Indigo Ranger demorph back to Gouma's first soldier: Zero. He manage to come trough and meet the Rangers. Lord Khaos have just enough he create's a new general to fight with hatetred: Wolfberara. Zero though leaving the city until find himsself but he doesn't know where, he meat a boy name Mikey told to find were he want to go. They both saw on tv that the Rangers losing the battle, so Zero know what he have to he returns & help the Rangers & change into the good Indigo Ranger and joined the team. # Carnival - Violet brought a new Dino Batterie for Rex to use but something went wrong his gone tyranno, Wolfbera knows that Neptone went out of control, so he creates two monster to destroy Jurassic Red. Gouma, the Rangers & Tyranno Zord went to search for Rex, Van return to help her sister to see what went wrong. Gouma manage to remove the Batterie and Rex came to his scenes, Rex use his use the Batterie to Tyranno Zord and it became mini Tyranno & Rex transform: Jurassic Red Carnival Form. #'Gouma's Last stand' - Rex notice somethings wrong with Gouma then he found a note from his father, Lord Khaos come up a plan to take revenge on Gouma from there last battle they have 65 millions years ago. Wolfbera gave Canderilla the melody of darkness to sing and control Gouma, Zero esze drop on there plans and he went to tell the Rangers what there planing but its too late Gouma gone out of control. #'Battle of Carnival' - With Gouma out of the picture the Masstion being a full scale attack upon the city and the Rangers,Zero,Tai, Own,Ivan, Van & Violet tried hold them off with weapon and Spino Zord while the Rangers restore Gouma with the Gem Stones. Wolfbera attacks Zero & the others when they were saved by Rex, he planed to defeat him with Carnival in different's form as the Megazords. At the end Ragulus has now made Wolfbera as Ragulus's new body host. #'Hunt Gem Stone' - Rex and the Rangers gather putting the gem stones and they mach with the Dino Batteries and they need only one left, April remember that the city is having a scavenger hunt and the 1st prize is priceless gem stone. Luckyroo create a monster with the mix of Phantom Raven & Treasura, the rangers splits into 4 teams and the scavenger hunt begins. At the end Ian got 2nd prize for second place: A 7 day trip to hawaii. #'Aloha Rangers' - Gouma teleport the Rangers to hawaii after there flight is delay, Canderilla make the everyone's hawaii vacation happy by making everyone even the rangers lazy with her Hawaiian monster in two place, Ian and Zero have to get the Rangers back on there feet to fight this monster. #'Bad Game' - The Rangers were excepted to play a far game with a sport monster to win the game trophy witch it hold one of the Gem stones to dino souls, Violet & Van brought two new Dino Batteries that combines the powers of the Rangers. #'Ex-Girlfriend bad day' - Tai want to know how to impress with April so he went Diego for advice but Diego have bigger problems when his biker gangs return and Diego's ex-girlfriend Cece want to him come back to the gang and she'll take him back. Neptone plan to take out the Black Ranger with his Falltumes monster trapped Cece & Tai in another dimention, Diego remember he let go one the Dino batterie and he'll find them. #'Brachium Awaken's' - Lord Khaos create finishing monster to find one of his monsters that was lost after Brachium Zord last battle with his brother, & the Rangers find the last gem to Batterie #12. And the Creature Fisher fished up a rock and he awaken Brachium Zord and the rangers discover that there secret base is also the heart of Brachium Zord to form Gitanium Megazord. At the end Luckyroo gave Lord Khaos nothing but rock but it really one Lord Khaos & the Masstion most strongest monster. #'Great Powers' - Lord Kahos sent Luckyroo to find the Rangers secret teleporter to Brachium's secret Base, Violet made Jurassic Blaster for Gouma but when the Rangers were teleport out the base & Lord Khaos re-awaken Golmetery and his powers prevented the Rangers powers and zords. Lord Khaos though he finish his brother off but Gouma is protected with his Jurassic Blaster, the rangers think this battle could be there last but all there friends they have made and all people in the city came to help out the Rangers they re- awaken the Powers and combine there Zords with Brachium Zord to form: Colossusaurus Megazord. At the end the power of Golmetery is sent to the inside the earth and the Rangers & Gouma were take out by Gouma doppelgänger. #'Silver Miracle Part 1' - The Rangers & Gouma were taken out by Evil Gouma and he unleash the power of Golemetery to bring back all the monsters and reck havic,the Rangers have to defeat the monsters but Evil Gouma attempt to succeed his & Lord Khaos's plan. Gouma tried to fight aginst his doppelgänger but his to weak fight him. #'Silver Miracle Part 2 '- The Rangers are getting tired out with the monsters being brought back by Evil Gouma, Lord Gouma was taken back to the base & Rex Sean want to thank to help him & the team and bring them together of bravery. Gouma know what to do he re-join the rangers and he use Jurassic Blaster upgrade to become Jurassic Silver Ranger. #'Bat attack' - Lord Khaos left Ragulus in charge while his away to tan the Masstion control, Ragulus sent Luckyroo to find any remaining monsters. Luckyroo felt bad energy from the cemetery by abandon mansion until something attack by a shadow figure. The Rangers get ready for Halloween Party but Gouma scenes something from the at the abandon mansion on halloween night the Rangers went to see what's happening to the kids. Then April hear a cry sound from up stairs that's Luckyroo telling her to watch out that she's back, the Rangers found the kid are lined up in the ballroom then they were attack by bats controlled by Cutest Vampiress. #'Return from the Shadows Song' - Zero come face to face with a familiar face the D Batterie monster came for revenge and use the new dark Dino Soul song all over the world. Meanwhile, Rex meets Candace Star again, but it sours when Candace Star falls under D Batterie Monster's spell. Zero don't want any help from the Rangers he think he can defeat him by himself but should realise he can't beat him, Rex gather the team and they all sang the Dino Soul to open the darkness into light in Zero's Heart to see his not alone he got all his friends to help him, in the end, much to Rex's dismay, Candace Star is invited to shop with Violet and April as part of the former's plan to get her away from Rex. #'Love Struck' - Ian has plans to have a wedding the next wedding when he encounter with Canderilla in her human form and she's somehow getting felling torwad him, but her monster want to stick to the script he wrote and capture him in his film. Ian want to talk to her & Luckyroo tomorrow and want them to come and join the humans because they want to spread fun and joy to everyone, Canderilla help him by getting his blast back to defeat the monster. #'World WIde Christmas Invasion Part 1' - With Christmas coming in two days to come the Rangers get ready for the Holiday when the Masstion returns and it was a clone that is create the worst christmas gifts from absorb the anger from the kids. The Rangers got to there zords and travel to five parts of the world and stop the Masstion attacks, Rex saw who was doing all this is was two of Ragulus's monster who were give the kids the worst Christmas gifts. #'World Wide Christmas Invasion Part 2' - The Rangers just finish the last of clone Masstion's when Ragulus summon his three monsters to regroup to take out Red & Gold Rangers Ragulus felt that Wolfbera is trying to break free but Ragulus tried to fight it back, the Rangers finally defeated Ragulus's monster but it's emotion change to hate that his real creator is inside of Ragulus and he broke fee and it was Wolfbera. At the Masstion Palace Lord Khaos was not please that Ragulus take one his creatation body host but Ragulus willing to not be trash toward them, at the end the Rangers help the Kids around the best christmas gifts for the the best christmas ever. #'A New Era Part 1' - The Rangers get ready for a New Year to start in 48 hours when they ran into army of Putty's & Triptoids until they got help by the GB Power Rangers to take them out but there two new bad guy name Goldar & Zeltrax along with Mighty Morphin Red Ranger & Dino Thunder Red Ranger with their Dino Batteries only it has a power Ranger symbol an they turn bad. Gouma teleport them out of there and did it along with Violet,Van, James & Tommy Oliver will explain after Repulsive Empire attacks GB Rangers and they reported that Teradox's most powerful monster is in the astroid has two Life talons of Goldar & Zeltrax that made them more powerful and the astroid willing to strike on New Year's Day comes at stroke of Midnight, Zeltrax & Goldar teleport to the Masstion Palace ask them to divide and concur and strike the Rangers out along all humans and they willing to join forces but not alone they also along back Entron & Mistrumis to plan thing's out. #'A New Era Part 2' - Cornal James gather the GB Rangers to be ready for a biggest mission until Ragulus & Entron attack the zord holder base while Tommy gather Ethan,Kira,Trent & his old MMPR teams to save Rocky & Conner when they were out ganged by Zeltrax, Mistrumis & Neptone, Gouma Teleport the Rangers to help them out and they got Rocky & Conner out the spell they were in. All 26 Rangers team up against Zeltrax,Goldar,Entron, Mistrumis & Masstion Empire and the army, then Wolfbera,Entron & Mistrumis encounter the new team of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Express. Lord Khaos and the Masstion create Dark Jurassic Megazord and the Asteroid turn into a colossus size monster and then the Ranger Batteries started to glow and it brought back the Dino Megazord & the Thundersaurus Megazord. #'Going Back Home' - Sean's Parents came to america to bring Sean back to japan but he doesn't want to leave his friends, Gouma figure out a way to convince them to keep Sean to stay, then the Rangers battle with Wolfbera & Ragulus but Ragulus is being control by Wolfbera with two rings on his horns. Gouma transform into his human form and told Sean's parents that he is watch over him but then Sean's parent have been captured by a mysterious black cloaked figure but Sean able to set them free by learning Gouma's finishing Sword move. #'Return of Masstion' - Return of Massiton, Khaos' true form. Khaos sees a black-clad saddened evil and a white-clad happier evil. #'50 Traitorous Hours More' - The heroic Rangers have 50 hours more to save the world or its population will be dying because of Masstion. And Rex's father betrays the rangers in order to steal his mentor, Lord Gouma's battery and kill Gouma himself!!!!! #'Target Ian!' - Saddor and Happirex team up and target Ian! #'A Force to be Reckoned With' - Saddor, Happirex and Massiton use their evil to kill all the population except 9 people, However Cleveson, Jenny, Acton & Kenneth a new rangers to help the Jurassic Surge. #'Long Live the Jurassic Surge '- The rangers manage to defeat Massiton. See Also Category:Series